


Les deux facettes d'une même pièce

by Voracity666



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sable se sent seul. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, là-bas, à la fois si près et si loin, si semblable et si différent... Mais, pouvait-il seulement espérer une telle chose ? Que penseront les autres ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les deux facettes d'une même pièce

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Disclaimers : L'univers appartient à DreamWorks Animation.
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Sable se regarda dans le miroir. Il grimaça un instant et posa sa main sur la surface réfléchissante. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, il avait encore plus de liberté qu'ailleurs.

Sable était constitué de sable. Et il manipulait à la perfection cet élément, lui donnant de nouvelles formes à l'infini. On imaginait donc facilement qu'il pouvait modifier à sa guise sa propre apparence. C'était le cas. Mais il évitait autant que possible ; c'était très éreintant. Alors, il avait cessé ses métamorphoses physiques, au profit de l'image bonhomme que ses amis lui connaissaient. Cependant, il y avait des fois où il reprenait son apparence d'antan, celle sous laquelle Mim l'avait créé. Nous étions l'une de ces fois.

Comme à chaque fois, il passait de longues minutes à s'observer, s'assurant presque de cette vérité. Il frôlait le miroir, son visage, scrutait ses mains... Et devisait à haute voix, modulant les sons avec attention. Parce que tous ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient modifier cette partie de lui.

Lorsque vous ressemblez à quelqu'un de mauvais, vous vous débrouillez pour changer votre apparence, au risque de renier votre existence et vos opinions.

-C'est bientôt l'heure, se fit-il la soudaine remarque.

Jetant un dernier coup d’œil peiné au miroir, il entreprit de revenir à un physique plus « convenable », plus acceptable. Moins « lui ».

-Au revoir, mon frère... chuchota-t-il avant de partir.

XxX

-Ça fait combien de temps que Pitch a été scellé ?

Sable fit apparaître un compteur dont les nombres devinrent fous, avant de se stabiliser.

-Dix années, déjà...

North tapota son ventre en riant à gorge déployée, couvrant les ordres de Fée et faisant grogner Jeannot. Jack jouait avec sa crosse, l'air rêveur. C'était lui qui avait posé la question, mais il était bien difficile d'en deviner la raison.

-Tu penses qu'on va en réentendre parler bientôt ?

Sable haussa les épaules. À quoi servait-il de se le demander ? Pitch pouvait décider de se libérer aussi bien dans les heures à suivre que dans cinq siècles. Le fait de l'avoir scellé restait temporaire, malgré tout. Aussi gardien que soit un esprit, il ne pouvait pas décider de ses allées-et-venues. L'entrave était juste temporaire, au fond. Mais peut-être Sable était-il le seul à s'en souvenir...

-Dis, Sable, tu te souviens d' _avant_ ? Lorsque tu étais humain ?

Pris de court par la question, le marchand de rêve fixa Jack de ses yeux doux avant de lui montrer son incompréhension.

-Les autres disent que tu es le plus vieux des gardiens, et notre mémoire n'est pas aussi éternelle. Alors, je me demandais, juste...

Jack eut le réflexe de tirer sa capuche sur son visage pour cacher sa gène, regrettant sa question. Mais Sable était ailleurs. Loin. Très loin. Il revoyait son enfance, lorsqu'il était l'aîné d'une famille de cinq enfants, jouant avec les plus jeunes et les faisant rire. Il leur adoucissait l'existence avec ses petites attentions, épaulé par son jumeau. Ils étaient quasi fusionnels tous deux, communiquant sans ouvrir la bouche et toujours fourrés ensemble. Cet amour fraternel lui manquait terriblement.

-Il est l'heure de passer table ! Déclara North.

Des siècles d'existence, et il massacrait toujours aussi allègrement la syntaxe. Désespérant. Sable secoua énergiquement la tête et fixa le dernier gardien avec un large sourire lumineux. Le moment était aux festivités, rien de plus !

XxX

Sable fixait le miroir, de nouveau.

Revêtir cette apparence réveillait de vieux souvenirs, les meilleurs comme les pires, et surtout ceux dans lesquels son frère apparaissait.

-Dis-moi, homme de la Lune, fit-il. Pourquoi t'amuses-tu à faire souffrir ceux qui sont avec toi ? Pourquoi modifier l'essence même des gens ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterait ? Pourquoi dois-je subir un tel déchirement ?

Les larmes coulaient sur le sable, disparaissant l'un après l'autre.

-Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas vivre comme nous le faisions du temps de notre vivant ? Pourquoi cette distance et cette froideur ? Que t'ai-je fait pour avoir à subir une douleur qui me suit à chaque instant ? Si je t'ai offensé, je te demande pardon ; si je t'ai blessé, toutes mes excuses...

Baignant dans les doux rayons de la Lune, Sable sanglotait à genoux, les ongles plantés dans l'élément friable dont son habitation était faite. Il aurait tant souhaité avoir une réponse, même incomplète, même insatisfaisante... Juste une réponse.

-Tu te donnes en spectacle.

Sable se redressa vivement, surpris au-delà des mots, et se tourna dans la direction de la voix.

-Tu... tu es là ?

-Ta voix est éraillée, c'est désagréable, tu sais.

Le nouveau venu s'assit tranquillement à la table de la cuisine et se servit un thé qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

-Tu es là... répéta Sable sur un ton émerveillé.

Il avança de deux pas puis se jeta sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres et des larmes de joie débordant de ses yeux.

-Mon frère...

-Je suis là, cache tes larmes, garde les pour une autre fois.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse, le consolant doucement.

-Allez Sable, oublie ta solitude, je suis là, maintenant.

-C'est Mim qui t'a guidé jusqu'à moi ?

-Tss, évidemment que non. J'ai senti ton cœur s'emplir de ténèbres, c'est donc tout naturel que je vienne à toi.

Sable le repoussa gentiment, s'étranglant de rire malgré lui.

-Merci d'être là.

-C'est à ça que sert d'avoir un frère.

Sable serra doucement la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Entre son rôle de gardien et son envie de plaire à ses amis, la complicité qui les liait s'était quelque peu effilochée. Mais elle restait présente.

Comme à chacune des rares venues du cadet, la soirée se déroula dans le calme et la tendresse des retrouvailles avec de longues conversations et divers jeux de société. Elle aurait pu se terminer comme celles du temps de leur humanité, mais chacun avait son travail.

Alors ils sortirent tous les deux, main dans la main, prêt à semer rêves et cauchemars dans le sommeil des enfants.

-Pitch, ne sois pas aussi gourmand, le taquina Sable.

Sable noir et sable doré faisaient une compétition, semblait-il. Ils s'entremêlaient en une torsade folle, fusant entre les maisons, s'engouffrant dans les chambres d'enfants, récoltants pleurs ou soupirs d'aise.

-Et toi grand-frère, ne te repose pas trop sur tes lauriers.

Tous deux juchés sur leur monture équine, ils observaient la ville en-dessous d'eux, gardant un œil d'une manière quasiment paternelle sur les traits sablonneux qui quadrillaient les rues.

Ils affichèrent le même sourire lorsqu'une petite fée dorée passa devant eux, poursuivie par un crocodile noir qui faisait claquer ses mâchoires derrière elle, pour jouer. C'était toujours beau de voir à quels points leurs pouvoirs arrivaient à cohabiter ensemble.

Mais la nuit, lorsque les enfants dormaient, il n'y avait pas que le marchand de sable et le croque-mitaine qui travaillaient. Il y avait aussi la Fée des Dents et ses petites. Mais surtout Fée.

Elle venait tout juste d'échanger une canine avec une pièce, à un enfant turbulent, et s'apprêtait à changer de bourgade lorsqu'elle aperçut le filament de sable doré de son vieil ami. Elle décida d'aller le saluer : même depuis son retour en activité, elle ne le croisait pas souvent, malgré le plaisir qu'elle avait à se retrouver en sa compagnie. Alors elle battit des ailes avec un large sourire, vive sur la piste scintillante.

-Sable ! L'appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut sa silhouette.

Mais elle se raidit lorsque l'apparence actuelle du Faiseur de rêve se dévoila à elle, et ce fut pire lorsque son double ténébreux se tourna vers elle.

-Pi... Pitch... haleta-t-elle.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un long regard, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Tenter de s'expliquer malgré l'hystérie de la gardienne ? S'enfuir et la laisser tout raconter ? La menacer et ainsi obtenir son silence ? Il y avait le pour et le contre.

Mais Fée avait choisi pour eux et elle avait déjà disparu de l'horizon.

-On dirait bien que la fête est finie, ronchonna Pitch.

Il n'obtint qu'un vague sourire de la part de son frère qui voyait arriver ce qu'il craignait le plus : le rejet de ses amis.

-Sable...

-J'imagine que ça me pendait au nez, soupira-t-il. À force de me cacher, j'ai été démasqué.

-Sable, répéta son frère en roulant les yeux. Tu n'es pas en faute. Pas totalement.

Il se tourna vers lui, une petite lueur éclairant ses prunelles d'ambre.

-Tu resteras avec moi, dis ?

Le dilemme se lisait sur son visage. Si il restait, les Gardiens ne lui laisseraient pas le temps de parler avant de tenter de le sceller à nouveau. Si il partait, il laisserait son frère affronter seul ses amis. Mais d'un autre côté, les dires de Fée pouvaient être mis en doute.

Il ouvrit la bouche, comptant donner sa décision, mais son frère fut le plus rapide.

-Je les sens arriver ! Va-t-en, vite.

Pitch comptait bien lui rappeler qu'il ne suivait les ordres de personne, mais leurs yeux s'ancrèrent et il ne put y lire que la peur. Une peur bienveillante pour son frère et non pour lui-même, qui le choqua autant qu'elle le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Il lui attrapa la main, la serrant brièvement puis disparut en un tas de sable noir.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, les Gardiens étaient réunis.

-Où est Pitch ?! Attaqua d'entrée Jeannot, boomerangs à la main.

Jack observait les alentours, des flocons cristallisés autour des mains, North jouait avec ses sabres et Fée se cachait derrière eux, ses petites bien à l'abri chez elle.

Mais il n'y avait que Sable, petit et tout rond, discutant avec des figures de sables et apportant des rêves doux aux dormeurs. Il les salua de la main, un large sourire enjoué éclairant ses traits, alors qu'un point d'interrogation se dandinait au-dessus de son crâne.

-Pitch n'est pas là ? Fit remarquer Jack, finalement.

Il se redressa et posa sa crosse sur son épaule, se détendant sensiblement, l'ennemi n'était pas dans les parages.

-Alors Fée ! On a vue qui flanche ? S'exclama North en riant bruyamment.

-Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu ! Sable, dis leur que j'ai raison !

Il préféra lui sourire. Un petit sourire en coin, presque moqueur, aux allures compatissantes. Puis il fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas vu le bonhomme sept heures, désolé.

Alors l'assurance de la Gardienne se fripa et ses collègues lui tapotèrent le dos en riant un peu de son erreur.

-Pitch est scellé. Si le sceau était brisé, la Lune nous l'aurait dit, soupira Jack.

Ils se dispersèrent, ne laissant que le marchand de sable et la Fée des dents. Cette dernière le fixait toujours.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu. J'ignore ce que cela signifiait, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. Tiens le toi pour dit.

-J'en aurais presque peur, siffla moqueusement Pitch une fois la fée partie.

Sable posa la main sur son avant-bras, souriant doucement, lui demanda implicitement d'arrêter : ça n'en valait pas le coup.

Ils poursuivirent plutôt leur travail, mais l'ambiance avait changé, s'était alourdie, bien que Sable eut fait l'effort de reprendre sa véritable apparence, ce qui lui permettait de tenir la conversation et de se sentir plus proche de son frère.

-Il y a un souci, Pitch ?

En effet, ce dernier restait figé depuis quelques secondes, l'air pensif et le regard accroché à la voûte céleste.

-Les étoiles, répondit-il simplement. Même au plus noir de la nuit, elles éclairent de toutes leurs forces.

Il regarda ses mains, les mouvant doucement.

-Je me souviens de l'ère sombre où je régnais en maître... Parmi les cauchemars et les malheurs, les humains gardaient le regard tourné vers le ciel, se nourrissant d'espoir à la lueur de ces astres... Face à eux, je suis vraiment petit.

Une main dorée recouvrit ses deux paluches grises. Son frère n'était définitivement pas fait pour les larmes. Alors il lui sourit doucement, tentant de transmettre tous les sentiments positifs qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Ils échangèrent le même sourire tendre et disparurent dans un tourbillon de sable doré, retrouvant ainsi les murs rassurants de la petite maison du marchand de rêves. Une simple petite maison faite de sable, toute dorée. Il aurait pu se faire un château, ou un simple hamac, mais c'était une maisonnette. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à celle qui les abritait du temps de leur vie. C'était leur havre de paix, leur paradis. Leur refuge.

Main dans la main, ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, toujours sans rien prononcer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils n'en voulaient pas.

Car le silence est Cauchemar. Car le silence est Rêve.

Et eux étaient frères.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avec l'habitude des amants de longue date.

Et eux l'étaient.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, un petit sourire flottant sur leur visage, avant de vaquer à quelques occupations communes.

Sable investit la cuisine pour y préparer le repas tandis que Pitch faisait le tour des pièces afin de se les réapproprier, remettant ses maigres possessions à leurs places dédiées.

Toujours dans un silence presque religieux, ils dînèrent avec la tranquillité de ceux qui avaient conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient et l'assumaient.

Ils savaient qu'après ils iraient se coucher l'un auprès de l'autre sans forcément s'ébattre amoureusement, et tout juste s'embrasser de manière un peu poussée. Mais à coup sûr ils s'endormiraient l'un dans les bras de l'autre avec un petit sourire.

Il n'y avait qu'entre eux qu'ils se montraient si tendres, que leurs sourires sonnaient si vrai.

Et, alors qu'ils se retrouveraient pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs pouvoirs s'échapperaient d'eux et continueraient d'exercer leurs rôles à leur place. Et eux pourraient ainsi continuer d'oublier leur statut d'esprit. Oublier tout un tas de chose à leur sujet. Hormis le fait qu'ils s’aimaient, bien sûr.

Ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
